Geschichten zum Unheil über Sturmwind/Teil5
24.10. - Darnassus, NachtVindariel Blutig kehrte Vindariel nach Darnassus zurück. Die Leichenberge in Auberdine und Astranaar brannten. Elune steh uns bei... murmelte sie leise und blickte am Steg über das Wasser. Erneut legte ein Schiff an. Wir sollten den Hafen sperren.... Doch es trat diesmal kein Ghul hervor, nein, ein Paladin war es. Er stellte sich als Coeurlion von der Silbernen Hand vor, und betrachtete die blutüberströmte Priesterin mit äusserster Besorgnis. Ich komme zu spät.... Aber Vindariel war nicht verletzt. Das Blut an ihrer Rüstung war nicht ihres. Aber es war sehr wohl Elfenblut. Die letzte Rettung. "Tötet sie alle !". Ja. Sie hatten alle getötet. Der Paladin erzählte von ähnlichen Zuständen in den Östlichen Königreichen. Von den Ratten in Sturmwind. Vindariel wusste dies bereits. Boten zum Tempel haben es zumeist sehr eilig. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bevor Vindariel erneut zur Dunkelküste aufbrach. Ruhe würde es nicht geben. Rasch durchstreifte sie auf dem Rücken ihres Säblers den Wald. Rillandriel. Er hatte geschlafen. Seit dem Angriff war sie nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal warnen können. Die schlimmsten Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, während der Säbler durch den Wald preschte. Schliesslich erreichte sie ihn, ganz im Norden. Er war unversehrt. Die Ghule waren nicht in den Wald vorgedrungen. Vindariel war müde. Sie wollte sich nur in seinen Schoss fallen lassen und einschlafen. Eine Eule bahnte unterdessen ihren Weg durch den Wald. "Seltsame Kisten in Darnassus aufgetaucht. Zel'kathar." Vindariel schloss die Augen. Elune steh uns bei.... Als sie in Darnassus ankam, bewachten Zel'kathar und weitere Kaldorei die verdächtigen Kisten bereits. Sie rochen nach Tod. Brennen sollten sie. Alles sollte brennen. Einige Tiere hatten die vermeintliche Nahrung schon gekostet. Vindariel betrachtete mit leerem Blick einen erneuten Scheiterhaufen. Es hat erst begonnen... Ruhe...nein...Ruhe gab es nicht. Die Kisten flackerten im Mondenschein als sie Rillandriel zum Steg zurückbegleitete. Ein Schiff legte an. Ghule ! Untote Pest mitten vor den Toren von Darnassus. Es hatte erst begonnen... Nach vermehrten Kämpfen nur ein weiterer Leichenberg. Die Schildwachen schwiegen und schleppten Kadaver um Kadaver an. Vindariel blickte zu Rillandriel. Und schloss die Augen. Teldrassil, frühe MorgenstundenVilas Träge ließ sich Vilas auf das Holz sinken und lehnte sich gegen den massiven Stamm. Gedankenverloren blickte er in Richtung des Mondtempels, dessen Mauern er immerhin teilweise im Blickfeld hatte. "Die Verderbnis? Hier in Darnassus?" Noch immer schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. Seit vielen Tagen war er stets auf Teldrassil. Natürlich hatte er Gerüchte über merkwürdige Geschehnisse in Sturmwind gehört, diese jedoch nie für voll genommen. Immerhin sprach man von der Hauptstadt der Menschen, für ihn war es stets nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es dort zu größeren Krankheitsausbrüchen kommen würde. Doch das, was er vor wenigen Stunden von anderen Kaldorei und ausgerechnet von einer kleinen Gnomen Frau erfuhr, zeugte von mehr als nur einer einfachen Seuche. "Diese verdammte Allianz!" fluchte er leise aus sich heraus. Nur war es wirklich so einfach? Eigentlich sollte er erfahren genug sein, um solche einfachen Wahrheiten genauer zu beleuchten. Die Seuche wurde vermutlich per Schiff eingeschleppt - per Schiff direkt aus der Steinstadt. Wer weiß was die kurzlebigen und vor allem kurzsichtigen Menschen dieses Mal für Unheil angestellt hatten. Dieses Volk konnte in seinen Augen nichts. Der Mensch zielt nur auf seine eigenen Vorteile heraus, für seine erbärmliches Restleben von wenigen Jahren. Er musste sich baldmöglichst mehr Informationen beschaffen und wohlmöglich selber ein Bild von der Lage in Sturmwind machen. Seufzend blickte er durch die dichten Baumkronen in den den Himmel. Am Horizont bahnten sich erste Sonnenstrahlen den Weg über das Meer. Nachdenklich sinnierte er darüber, ob ihn seine viel zu friedvolle und zurückgezogene Lebensweise der letzten Monate hat abstumpfen lassen. Obwohl er die meiste Zeit im Gebiet der Kaldorei war, hatte er die vergangenen Tage nichts auffälliges bemerkt. "Wohlmöglich bin ich tatsächlich ein wenig abgestumpft." stellte er leise knurrend für sich selbst fest. Sein Blick wanderte wieder in Richtung der elfischen Hauptstadt. Ein wenig Schlaf wird er sich noch gönnen, danach wird er wohl kaum drum herum kommen, sich doch seine Waffe aushändigen zu lassen. Wenigstens eine Waffe, es muss ja nicht gleich die gesamte Schlachtrüstung sein. Erschöpft drehte er sich ein wenig, ehe seine Augen zu fielen.... 24.10. - Irgendwo in den nördlichen Landen Lordaerons...Iskarien „Kamerad! Hierher! Hierhe-„ Blut spritzte in Jorgs Gesicht, seinen Mund und ließ ihn angewidert ausspucken. Mühsam unterdrückte er den Würgereiz, als er als Quelle des warmen Blutes eben jenen Mann ausmachte, den er gerade zu sich in den Graben rufen wollte. Knacken und matschen war zu hören, rings um ihn Schreie. Sie aßen die Toten. Sie aßen einfach die Toten! Jorg schauderte. Oder auch die, die noch lebten. Irgendwoher mussten die Schreie ja stammen. Dann konnte er es nicht länger zurückhalten und er übergab sich auf einen seiner toten Freunde. Ekelhaft. Widerlich, wie er da kauerte. Die Beine wie ein verängstigtes Kind an den Körper gezogen, auf Leichen sitzend. Gut gerüsteten Leichen. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf, ließ den Blick schweifen. Nebel überzog das Land und füllte den kleinen Graben aus in dem er saß, die Luft roch feucht und faulig. Und nun auch nach Erbrochenem. Zitternd, vor Kälte, aber auch vor Angst schlossen sich seine Finger um den ledernen Griff seines kurzen Kreuzfahrerschwerts. „W…wenn.. m..man vor e..e..etwas Angst hat.. s..sollte man es.. g..gleich tun, an..a..anstatt lange.. in d..der A…a..Angst davor zu Leben!“ hörte er sich selbst sagen, bevor er aufstand. Er würde sterben. Das wusste er, das hatte er schließlich immer gewusst. Er hatte nur nie gedacht, dass es so bald sein würde. „D..das Licht.. w..wird mir.. b..beistehn..“ Jorg hobsein Schwert und stürmte aus dem Graben. Hochpaladin Craigs Hammer sauste nieder und zerschmetterte untotes Fleisch. „Für den Kreuzzug, für die Lebenden!“ sprach er in einer stoischen Ruhe, als würde er in einem langweiligen Vortragssaal sitzen und schwang die schwere Waffe zur Seite, wo sie ein Loch in den Bauch eines Ghouls riss. Das war der letzte. Die anderen Ghoule würden noch einen oder zwei Momente brauchen, bevor sie ihn erreicht hatten. Die wenigen Sekunden würden ausreichen, um erneut Kraft zu tanken. Zumindest sagte er sich das. Er war bei weitem nicht mehr der jüngste. Seine Glieder müde und sein Gesicht von Falten durchzogen. Der alte Paladin wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und erblickte ein paar andere Soldaten die auch noch lebten. Viele waren es nicht mehr. Das ganze Feld war von Leichen in rot weißen Wappenröcken übersäht. Die Tatsache, dass es fast zehnmal so viele Untote Kadaver waren erfüllte ihn zwar mit Stolz, doch nutzte es einfach nichts. Verlieren würden sie dennoch. Er sah einen jungen blonden Burschen, vielleicht sechzehn Winter alt, der aus einem der improvisierten Gräben sprang und seine mikrige Waffe in verzweifeltem Gebrüll um sich schwang. Beim Licht, was hatte dieser Krieg den Menschen nur angetan. Was hatte er seinem Volk angetan? „So jung…“ entwich es dem alten Mann währen er seinen Hammer wieder durch die Luft sausen ließ und die nächste Welle Ghouls von sich schmetterte. „Esarus..thar… shar on da kar...!“ Gleißendes Licht flutete ihn, die Glyphen auf seiner Rüstung und ließ seine Waffe schimmern. „Spürt meinen rechtschaffenden Zorn!“ „ARGH!“ Kreischte Jorg gepeinigt auf und taumelte zur Seite, als Ghoulkrallen drei tiefe Schnitte in seinem Oberarm hinterließen. Er wankte, stach blind nach dem Angreifer und traf etwas weiches. Mit einem Ruck riss er sein Schwert wieder aus dem Leib und rannte. Die vielen Toten machten es schwer sich schnell zu bewegen ohne zu stolpern, aber irgendwie schaffte er es doch den drei Ghouls zu entwischen. „Licht! Hilf mir doch!“ Er bemerkte, dass er weinte. Er war ein Schwächling. Sein Mentor hatte ja recht gehabt. Aber im Gegensatz zu jenem, lebte er wenigstens noch. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen stand ein Untoter vor ihm, so nah, dass Jorg beinahe in ihn gerannt wäre in seiner Panik. Und er hatte ein Schwert. Ein großes Schwert. Mit brutaler Kraft zog der Untote seine gehobene Waffe nach unten. Jorg wollte sich bewegen, wollte seine Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht reißen, wollte vielleicht mit seinem Schwert nach dem Biest stechen… aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es nun vorbei war. „Mutter…“ 24.10 - Morgenstunden im Kathedralviertel – Provisorischer SanitätsstützpunktDianta Das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen begann mehr und mehr zu einem stetigen Hintergrundgeräusch zu werden. Seit vor einigen Stunden der Sanitätsstützpunkt aufgemacht wurde, füllte er sich rasch. Dutzende Verletzte – Wachen, Soldaten, Paladine und Bürger, alles war hier versammelt und wurde betreut. Auch Stromgarde, lies sich auf bitten von Erzmagierin Alcavien hier untersuchen. Die Wunden an ihrem Arm schlossen sich nicht, der stetige Blutverlust hatte am Vorabend seinen Tribut gezollt, als sie in der Kathedrale des Lichts zusammenbrach. An Ereignisse danach konnte sie sich nur noch Schemenhaft erinnern. Nun, Stunden später, öffnete sie ihre Augen. Das dunkle Holz der Balkendecke des Gebäudes hing über ihr. Die verschwommenen Umrisse der einzelnen Holzstücke waren in dem dumpfen Licht der Öllaternen kaum zu sehen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich langsam, den Tumult um sich herum nahm sie nur am Rande wahr. Sie hörte ihrem Atem zu – versuchte sich zu erinnern was war. Ghule, der Gestank einer Seuche, die Kämpfe in und um die Kathedrale. Nach und nach kamen die Stunden vor ihrer Einlieferung bei den Sanitätern wieder hoch. Ghule... Minuten später “MyLady! Ich kann das als Ärztin nicht gutheißen! Sie sind zu schwach! Euer Körper hat zuviel Blut verloren, Ihr seid zu schwach!“ , protestierend stemmte die Heilerin ihre Fäuste an die Hüften und sah Stromgarde vorwurfsvoll an. “Ich bin zu schwach?“ Ein müdes Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen des Hauptmanns. Mit einem Klicken verschloss sie ihren Mithrilgürtel und griff nach ihren Schulterpanzerungen. “Wenn ich wirklich zu schwach bin – bis gleich. Wenn nicht, möge das Licht Euch schützen Schwester.“ Mit einem Ruck stiess Stromgarde ihren Zweihänder in die Lederriemen auf ihrem Rücken und verliess das Gebäude. Booty Bay... einige Zeit zuvorAntragos Es war warm, sehr warm, genau das hatte er immer na Booty Bay geliebt, das und das Meer welches in keiner Stadt so nahe war, wie in der Bay. Es hatte ihn eingie an Überzeugunsarbeit gekostet in dne letzten Tagen um wieder Zugang hier zu erhalten, aber endlich hatte er es geschafft. Hier saß er nun in seiner Hütte, aus welcher er erst einmal den verfluchten Möchtegernpiraten vertreiben musste, der sich während seiner Abwesenheit hier breit gemacht hatte. Das war normal. Kommst du in die Bay zurück, musst du erst mal dein Revier neu abstecken und dir deine alten Pfründe zurückholen. Völlig normal. Er musste beim Gedanken daran schmunzeln was für ein dämliches Gesicht der Idiot gemacht hatte beim Rauswurf. Ja, den schlagkräftigen Argumenten hatte nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt. "Solla da droußn varreckn, mir doch echal." sprach er leise zu sich selbst, während ihn eine dunkelhäutige Booty Schönheit eine neue Tattoowierung auf den Arm aufbrachte. Er rauchte sein Kraut, er wusste es war an der Zeit sich nun endlich um die lange liegen gebliebenen Geschäfte zu kümmern, auch das wurde das obligatorische Revier abstecken erfordern, aber da er es nun bis hierher geschafft hatte, dürfte das kein Problem merh darstellen. Und dann würde er Finnje herholen können, zumindest würde er ihr eine Alternative zum sicheren Tod im Norden bieten können, so dachte er. Doch dann schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah die Frau neben sich verwirrt an. "Sach man riechse den scheyss ouch? Het der Kerl hier irchnwo totn Fisch in meina Hytte liechn lassn oda wat?" Vor Wut kochend sprang er auf und folgte dem Geruch, was nciht weiter schwer war, denn er war derart pestialisch, das er sich sogar nun ein Tuch um Mund un Nase legen musste um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Und dennoch roch er es noch immer, es kam nicht aus seiner Hütte. Dieser Gedanke traf ihn wie der Blitzschlag, doch es war zu spät. Ein lauter Schrei erfüllte den Raum, und ein garstiges gurgeln und schleifen und schmatzen ertöne hinter ihm. Er zog seine Pistole drehte sich blitzschnell in der Bewegung um und schoß, er traf die Brust seines Konthrahenten, doch dieser lief unbeirrt weiter auf ihn zu, denn der Tod konnte diesen Gegner nicht mehr einholen,, er war schon tot, mehr oder weniger. " SCHEYSSÄ! En Ghul hiern da Bay, vadammich noch eyns!" Die junge Frau welche ihm gerade noch den Arm tattoowiert hatte lag in einer verkrümmten und grotesk wirkender Haltung da und wurde gerade von dne Gefährten dieses stinkenden Wesens, das langsam auf ihn zu schlurfte ausgeweidet und ge!#%%@@n. Dieser Anblick schockierte ihn nicht weiter, er hatte ähnliches schon mehrfach gesehen, doch was ihn schockierte war, das er hier in der Bay niemals damit gerechnet hätte. So dauerte es länger als gewöhnlich bis er tatsächlich seine Schwerter zog weshalb der Ghul sehr nahe an ihn herankam und er nur mit knapper Not ausweichen konnte ehe er der scheußlichen Kreatur den Schädel ab schlug. Eine eckelerregende Gaswolke verströmend fiel der Kadaver leblos in sich zusammen und machte ihm den Fluchtweg frei, welchen er nur allzu gerne hinausstürmte. "Vadammich dat wird den Houdroufs nich gfalln, den werdn mir ers man vaprychln, aba se myssns wissn." Doch was er dann sah verschlug ihn vollends den Atem, in der gesamten Bay schien es sich auszubreiten. Ghule soweit das Auge sah, und sich verzweifelt wehrende Goblins, Menschen, Orks, Tauren, Zwerge.... Ein wares Schlachtfest aus Blut und verrottenden Gedärm.... "Vadammt wech hier.. dat muss Sturmwind wissn!" kaum gesagt spürte er einen heftigen Hieb in seinem Rücken... Wald von Elwynn - Früher AbendDails ,,Mich ... Kriegst .. Du ... NICHT!" schrie er, während er mit seiner Klinge die herabfallende Pranke eines Ghule's abwehrt. Seine Gedanken rasen, sein Herz schlägt schnell und ... Blut tropft seine Schulter herab, an der Stelle wo sein dürftiges Hemd zerrissen herabhängt. ,,Was macht'n so ein Biest hier?! Ich ... " stockt er, als er aus einem Blickwinkel eine weitere Ghulpranke herabsausen sieht, der er nur knapp durch ungeschicktes zurückspringen ausweichen konnte. ,, Jetzt sind's schon zwei, verdammt! Mein Bruder .. Ich .. " stammelt er, leicht benommen von dem Blut das er schon verloren hat., während er seine Kräfte mobilisiert, um dem ersten Ghul den Kopf abzuschlagen. "Mal ... Kos ... Shia .. ne .." ächzt er "ich .. brauch euch hier!" Meldung der Silbernen HandCelerius In den Gasthäusern und an den Wänden der Häuser hängen Pergamente, welche von einer geschwungenen, sauberen Schrift geziert werden. Licht, Brüder und Schwestern! Wir, die Paladine der Silberhand, rufen einen jeden der noch gesund, voller Kraft und fähig eine Waffe zu führen ist auf unsere Stadt und die Bevölkerung zu schützen. Ebenso werden Heiler und Sanitäter gesucht. Eine Miliz ist unerlässlich um die Tore zu sichern und weitere Übergriffe zu verhindern. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich und nun sollte jeder gemerkt haben, dass die Stadt von einer Seuche Heim gesucht wird. Ghule, Ratten und Schaben infizieren die Bürger. Es werden noch viele weitere Aufgaben auf jene Miliz zukommen in der nächsten Zeit, je mehr Mitstreiter wir bekommen, desto mehr können wir uns zur Wehr setzen und weitläufig Gruppen einteilen. Im Moment beträgt die Stärke der Einheit gute zwei Dutzend tapferer Frauen und Männer. Bisherige Mitstreiter der Miliz haben sich im Rathaus eingefunden, wurden befragt und aufgelistet. Jeder Freiwillige kann sich dort noch immer registrieren lassen und wird dann schnellst möglich zugeteilt. Die Verwaltung hat Sonderzeiten für die Anmeldung bei der Miliz angelegt: *Dienstag: 18:00 - 19:00Uhr *Donnerstag: 18:00 - 19:00Uhr Jedoch kann sich jeder auch während der regulären Öffnungszeiten anmelden: Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag: 17:00 - 19:00Uhr Möge das Licht mit uns allen sein. Sir Celerius Reganos *Darunter befindet sich ein Siegel aus Wachs, welches das Zeichen der Silbernen Hand zeigt* Sturmwind - MittagszeitFloreanna Nachdenklich sass Floreanna an ihrem kleinen Tisch in ihrer kleinen Stube und schaute zu dem kleinen Fenster hinaus, durch das die Sonne hereinschien auf eben den Tisch, an dem sie sass und auf dem Ende einer Feder herum kaute, ein leeres Blatt Pergament vor sich und ein Fässchen Tinte in Reichweite der Hand.. Sie hatte es getan. Vorgestern. Spät in der Nacht, als die Glocke die 12 Stunde verkündete und einen neuen Tag einleitete. Eliza hatte ihr geholfen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Tag, an dem sie Aldric versprochen hatte sich nie wieder ihrer Kräfte zu bedienen. Aldric .. Es schien unendlich lange her zu sein und doch lag es nur wenige Tage zurück. Tage in denen Dinge passierten, die gar nicht passieren dürften. Sie dachte noch weiter zurück an ihre Eltern. Zwei lebenslustige Menschen, beide hochintelligent. Weltenwanderer würde man sie wohl heute nennen und sie dachte an den Geruch des Feuers, als ihre beiden Körper auf dem Scheiterhaufen in Flammen aufgingen. Warum? Warum nur verstanden die Leute nicht, was sie wirklich taten? Eliza war abgereist mit den Magiern nach Dalaran, wie sie ihr schrieb und Shamus drehte seitdem am Rad. Aber damit musste er selbst klarkommen. Wenn sie nur jemanden wüsste, der sich um Daiwa kümmern würde. Eliza fehlte ihr und nicht nur deswegen. Sturmwind stand Kopf. Die Stadt wimmelte nicht nur von Ratten und Ungeziefer sondern auch von Leuten. Sie konnte hier nicht mehr bleiben. Die Leute würden es nie verstehen .. oder doch? Aber dazu blieb jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Sie hatte zu lange gezögert, sich zu lange versteckt und der Sicherheit der Stadt anvertraut. Die Zeiten waren endgültig vorbei. Sie wusste es, als die Argentumdämmerung in der Stadt einmarschierte. Langsam löste sie den Träger ihres Arbeitsanzuges und klappte den Latz herunter. Da war sie. Die Anstecknadel mit dem Stern, der auch überall auf den Bannern in der Stadt thronte. Sie hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt, dass sie die Nadel schon seit Jahren trug. Diese Vereinigung war nicht wählerisch in der Auswahl ihrer Kämpfer, Hauptsache sie konnten kämpfen und taten es gegen den Vorstoss der Geissel. So sollte es immer sein und auch Sturmwind wird es eines Tages begreifen müssen! Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie musste weg aus der Stadt, ehe noch jemand auf die Idee kam, sie womöglich zu rekrutieren.. zur Bürgerwehr oder gar zum Lazarettdienst oder ehe gar die Tore geschlossen wurden. Beides war zu gefährlich. Bei der Bürgerwehr würde man schnell herausfinden, dass sie den Besen wie einen Kampfstab zu führen verstand oder dass so mancher Ghul ein Aschehäufchen war, noch ehe er überhaupt in die Nähe eines Scheiterhaufens getragen werden würde und was sollte sie schon grossartig tun können im Lazarett? Sie konnte wohl zur Not ein paar Verbände anlegen, aber die Krankheitssymptome von denen gesprochen wurde allerorten hörten sich nicht so an, als würden da Verbände helfen und der Gedanke den ganzen Tag von jammernden, stöhnenden Kranken umgeben zu sein und ihnen nicht weiter helfen zu können, als ihnen Trinken und etwas zu Essen einzuflössen liess sie erschauern. Sie warf die Feder auf den Tisch auf das immer noch leere Pergament. Es gab nichts zu schreiben und wenn war es unwichtig geworden. Sie musste handeln. Sie musste Daiwa finden und mitnehmen, ein paar Vorräte kaufen und dann verschwinden.. irgendwohin Sturmwind - AbendVindariel Sie waren angekommen. Liudger, ein Bekannter und zeitweise Kampfgefährte, erwartete sie am Hafen. Vindariel war erleichert über ein bekanntes Gesicht in dieser fremden...ja unnatürlichen Stadt. Eine Sondergenehmigung hatten sie erhalten. Der Landweg wäre sehr beschwerlich geworden, und die Mondgischt durfte anlegen. "Es ist alles unter Kontrolle", meinte er. Ethiana beschloss freilich, sich selbst ein Bild zu machen, nachdem eine Unterkunft bei den hiesigen Kaldorei im Park gefunden war. Zu fünft waren sie angereist. Das Haupt. Die Generälin. Der Hauptmann. Und eine weitere Priesterin. Ein Bild machen. Erklärungen finden für das, was den Norden Kalimdors so erschüttert hatte. Vindariel untersuchte die Kaldorei im Park, sie waren gesund. Nicht so gesund freilich, wären sie in der Heimat geblieben. Aber nicht verseucht. "Ich habe von einem Lazarett erfahren", meinte Ethiana. "Das sollten wir uns ansehen". Die Kaldorei machten sich auf dem Weg zur Kathedrale, doch alles was sie fanden, war Chaos. Reinstens Chaos. Befehle gab es kaum, und wenn befehligte ein Mensch in einer roten Uniform das Gegenteil dessen, was der Mensch in der blauen Uniform tat. Schreie überall. Chaos. Vindariel war kampferprobt. Sie hatte unzähliche Schlachten gesehen. Man sollte meinen sowas härtet ab auf Dauer. Aber nicht das Kind. So unschuldig. So unwissend. Es kuschelte sich an sie, als sie es in dieses.."Waisenhaus" oder wie sie das nannten trug. "Das Bett in der Ecke rechts"... ja. Sie legte das kleine Wesen ins Bett, musterte es. Armes Ding. Und überall nur Chaos. "So werden sie es nicht überleben. Es muss jemand die Führung übernehmen." An wen sie bei "jemand" dachte, war klar. Sie war eine Kaldorei. Und tief im Inneren hegte auch sie die Gedanken, dass Kaldorei prädestiniert seien, zu führen. Die kurzlebigen Menschen verstanden nichts. Sturmwind – am AbendFloreanna Sie irrte durch die Stadt. Immer noch auf der Suche nach Daiwa und nebenbei hier und da ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappend. Die Stadt war das reinste Irrenhaus. Ein Roter hatte dazu aufgerufen sich zu versammeln und zu vereinigen zu einer grossen Macht gegen die Geissel. Das hörte sich viel versprechend an und sie beschloss seiner Rede zu lauschen. Leider meinte er wohl alle, nur nicht ihresgleichen und als es um die Führung dieser Macht ging, schien es, als würde er sie selbst an sich reissen wollen auf Teufel komm raus. Der Teufel soll ihn holen. Sie fluchte. Sie fluchte sowieso viel in letzter Zeit. Zum Glück schien das auch Keinem weiter aufzufallen im allgemeinen Chaos, aber aus diesem schälte sich, dem Zufall sei Dank auch ein neuer Lichtblick. Sir Liudger hatte ihr erzählt, das wohl eine Elfendelegation in Sturmwind angekommen sein. Mondpriester aus dem Tempel in Darnassus. Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte, aber es schien, als gehörten sie weiter keiner der gegenwärtigen Splittergruppen an. Vielleicht gab es doch noch einen Lichtblick .. Endlich spätabends hatte sie auch Daiwa gefunden und Ihr von dem Plan erzählt, ehe sie sich schlafen legten. Sie würden noch einen Tag warten und versuchen die Elfen ausfindig zu machen und deren Standpunkt zu hören und ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.. Hoffentlich war nicht alles schon zu spät... Dun MoroghTumbar In einer sauberen aber schnörkelosen Handschirft steht folgendes Geschrieben: Der 24 Tag im zehnten Monat. Dun Morogh. Einen Tag nach dem Einzug in die Kaserne. Die Lebensmittel Vorräte wurden durch die Soldaten auf Spuren untersucht. Eine Kiste Korn musste aus dem Bestand entfernt werden, beim verbrennen stieg grünlicher Rauch auf. Eine Schätzung ergab das wir noch ungefähr 2 Monate, mit dem was wir haben, auskommen können. Nach der Inspektion der Vorräte werden Wachen eingeteilt. Gerüchten zufolge gab es die ersten Infizierungen in Eisenschmiede. Schaben sollen in großer Zahl gesehen worden sein. Aufgrund der Gerüchte und gemeldeter Sichtung von Untoten, zieht ein Späh-Trupp aus um die Lage in und um Kharanos auszukundschaften. Ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Nahrungsmittel, um den Vorrat an Pökelfleisch zu erhöhen. Bis Kharanos keine Auffälligkeiten. Stahlrosts Depot scheint ruhig zu sein. Ankunft in Kharanos: Die Strassen sind fast wie ausgestorben. Aber keine weiteren Auffälligkeiten. Trupp teilt sich in zwei Gruppen. Gruppe Eins untersucht die Ortschaft, Gruppe Zwei zieht in Richtung Taverne um sich nach Vorräten zu erkundigen. Die Schrift setzt ab und beginnt einen Absatz später erneut. Der Schreibstil hat sich geändert, man merkt das alles folgende nachträglich zugeschrieben wurde. Wir wurden in der Taverne angegriffen. Wie es scheint waren der Wirt ud ein Gast der Seuche zum Opfer gefallen. Nur durch ein schnelles eingreifen von Gruppe Zwei konnten die Infizierten ausgeschaltet werden, bevor sie uns angriffen. Taverne wurde darauf hin weiträumig abgesperrt und die Gebirgsjäger benachrichtigt. Zu dem Gerücht der 3 Toten aus Eisenschmiede, gesellen sich nun zwei gewisse Tote. Ein sechster aus dem Clan von Twormur Frostaxt, ein siebter aus dem Clan von Duhrion Zinnbart. Nach dem die Gebirgsjäger die Lage in Kharanos übernommen haben, rückten wir aus um zur Kaserne zurück zu kehren. Auf dem Weg durch Dun Morogh sahen wir den achten Toten am Strassenrand, bewacht von einem Gebirgsjäger. An der Kaserne angekommen, haben wir kurz gerastet. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung der Unteroffiziere, haben wir beschlossen eine zweite Erkundungsmission nach Thelsamar zu unternehmen. Der Weg nach Thelsamar war angenehmer als der nach Kharanos. Es war nicht so ruhig, nicht so unheimlich. Als wir in Thelsamar ankamen fanden wir das Städchen friedlich vor. Die Bewohner gingen wie gewohnt ihrer Arbeit nach. Erneut teilten wir uns in zwei Gruppen. Gruppe Eins erkundete Thelsamar, Gruppe Zwei begab sich in das Gasthaus um dort nach Vorräten zuforschen. Nachdem wir im Gasthaus eine Kiste Pökelfleisch Erneut bricht die Schrift kurz ab und setzt etwas tiefer an ergattert konnten, wurde ein Gespräch mit dem MAgistrat von Thelsamar geführt. Währenddessen stiess der erste Trupp auf eine offensichtlich infizierte Scharbe. Hierrüber wurde der Magistrat informiert. Kurze Stellungsnahme zum Magistrat: Der Magistrat der Stadt Thelsamar versucht mit allen Mitteln die Bevölkerung im Unwissen zu halte. Einzig die dort stationierten Gebirgsjäger sind sich anscheinend der heiklen Lage bewusst und geben ihr bestes um den Schein zu wahren. Weiterhin erhielten wir Informationen über einen etwas Abseits der Stadt lebenden Fischer von dem man eine Weile nichts mehr gehört hatte. Als wir der Sache auf den Grund gingen, fanden wir nur einen missgestalteten Zwerg vor, der versuchte in eine Hütte einzudringen. Nach der Eliminierung des Zieles wurde der Leichnam verbannt, eine verstörte Frau aus dem Haus geholt und dem Magisrtat zu Thelsamar übergeben. Mit den sichergestellten Nahrunsmitteln kehrten wir zur Kaserne zurück. Fazit: Lage sieht sehr ernst aus. 9 (bestätigte) Infizierte / Tote in Khaz Modan innerhalb weniger Stunden. gez. Felsfaust Zweiklinge Autoren